You're a Mean One, Santa Dear
by Madame Renard
Summary: She'd wait for him. ShinigamixMabaa, oneshot. Rated for language.


Mabaa stretched in the armchair like a cat, wincing as her old bones cracked and groaned in response. The fire crackled in the hearth, warming, unfortunately, only the left side of her body. She clutched her steaming tea cup for compensation. What a day it had been. As witch leader, she was forced to partake in the silliest of activities all day. And they were only getting more ridiculous by the year.

She sighed and snuggled further into her plush armchair. She had not even changed out of her cloak upon entering her chamber. She was simply too exhausted. Instead, she surrounded herself with her homely, decorated personal space. She was old, but not too old to put up decorations! Even if it had taken her three days to put it all up, where it would have taken a healthy young witch a couple of hours. She shook her head furiously. She got them up, all by herself, and that's all that mattered!

A scuffle outside her window alerted her to a presence. She sat up, mentally preparing herself, but not quite ready to physically rise yet. She waited a moment until more shuffles and trundles ensued. Then, curses. "Fuckin'...who the fuck lights a goddamn fucking _fire_ on _Christmas_? That filthy pig bitch! I'm gonna fuckin' kill her!"

Mabaa recognized the voice immediately, and settled back into her chair with a light smile. She waited and watched as a gloved hand pried the window open and a shadow crawled in, collapsing on her bearskin carpet.

"You fuckin' filthy bitch, Mabaa!" Shinigami snapped, stumbling to his feet. He was dressed in a Santa outfit, minus the beard and white hair- his striped black hair peeked out just beneath the red cap. He gripped a red sack in one hand, slung over his shoulder. "The fuck? _A fire_?"

Ah. It was nice to know that, no matter how many children he loved, he would always have the same temper as she remembered. "Come to ruin Christmas, Mr. Grinch?" Mabaa replied calmly, taking a sip of her tea.

"You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch. You have termites in your spine! You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Gri~inch!" Shinigami sang. He actually possessed quite the nice treble voice when he wasn't screwing it up in his high, syrupy, soprano alter ego. "Given the choice between the two of you, I'd pick the...seasick crocodi~ile!"

Mabaa only raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Wow. Tough crowd." Shinigami glanced about the room. "I see someone's prepared for my arrival."

"Will you send me a postcard from your ego trip?"

Shinigami seated himself in the opposite armchair, setting the sack down and opening his hands wide above his legs. "Why don't you sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?"

"Pervert."

"Mabaa dear, I think you're confused. You have to be attractive for that to be perverted." Shinigami crossed his legs and smirked.

"Bastard!" Mabaa threw the last remnants of a cookie from the table beside her at the grinning Reaper. Shinigami caught it and took it between his teeth, taking a rather sensual bite out of it. Mabaa only grew more irritated at his flashiness.

"I don't know if you know this, but you aren't a dapper young lad anymore."

"Mean! I at least look younger, you old bag."

"Your insults are getting more and more creative."

"...do you have a dapper young lad at your heels?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Of him? No, I feel pity for him! I feel like I need to save him from his horrible fate!"

"Bastard hero."

"Evil bitch."

Silence. Mabaa was only getting more and more angry at Shinigami's sly smirk. He came here every year, only to annoy her to wit's end. Then they would spend the rest of the year ignoring each other, on opposite sides of the battlefield. This infuriated Mabaa. Why can't he just make up his mind? Why didn't he leave her alone? Just because they've known each other for a time doesn't mean they're best friends, like Shinigami thinks! Who cares what Shinigami thinks? He's a bastard! A stupidly heroic, egotistical, leaving _bastard_!

Shinigami stood. Mabaa's face relaxed, to her surprise. She hadn't realized how contorted her face was. What did Shinigami see?

He walked over to her, offering his hand. She set the tea cup on the table and, although she definitely didn't need the help, she took his hand wordlessly. He helped her to her feet and held her there, close to him. She was getting uncomfortable about the short distance between them. Why was he so _close_?

"Have you been a good girl this year?" he asked in a low voice.

"None of your business," she snapped, disappointed. He was back to teasing.

He seemed to hesitate a moment before leaning close to her, whispering in her ear. "I can't stay."

She could hear the apology in his tone. She was speechless. What was he apologizing for?

"I'm sorry," he continued, finally conceding.

And then it hit her, what he was apologizing for. She gripped the fluffy fur of his jacket, leaning into his chest. It comforted her, somehow. "I know."

A long pause. He held her closer. "Will you wait for me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He pulled them apart slightly and held Mabaa's aged face delicately with one slender hand. He hesitated for a moment before peppering a quick kiss on her cheek. Mabaa smiled- Shinigami was still so old-fashioned. He wouldn't dare to steal a kiss on her lips.

He stepped back, gathered his sack and simultaneously dropped a mirror on the floor. He looked at her face one last time, his own full of regret and longing for something unattainable. Then he hopped forward, falling into the glass pane.

Mabaa stepped forward and picked up the mirror, holding it to her heart.

She'd wait for him. Oh, she'd wait for him until she died.

And only he would get her soul.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Het? Yeah I like het.

I honestly think this is the cutest pairing in Soul Eater ever, except for maybe SoMa. It does the whole "unattainable love" thing _waaaay_ better than Kid/Chrona. And all the pairings with Shinigami _suck_. Can someone please pair him with someone who's **not** beautiful and perfect? That's why I love Mabaa so much. She's not beautiful, she's old and she knows it. I like to think Shinigami would favor a relationship based on feelings rather than appearances, though he can change his at will. Hell, maybe he'd even appear old for her. Aghh oh god fangirl love. WHATEVER YOU SHINIGAMI/OC SHIPPERS.

I also have this headcanon that Shinigami and Mabaa always tease each other with so much romantic tension in the air. Oh so much.

OHKUBO MAKE THIS CANON NOW


End file.
